


Ошибочно (ли?) набранный номер

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Дерек промахнулся, когда звонил сестре с просьбой забрать его.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016.  
> Бета - Олёлёка.

Дерек ещё с утра почувствовал состояние своих бет – Айзека и Бойда, – которым была необходима поддержка со стороны Альфы и друга. В обед он узнал, что Айзека в который раз бросила Эллисон, и мистер Арджент угрожал редчайшим видом аконита, если Лейхи ещё хоть раз расстроит его дочь. Волк Альфы, почувствовав опасность, встрепенулся, хотя Дерек и понимал, что никто не навредит его бете только за то, что тот не смог забрать Эллисон с работы из-за тренировки с Малией. А Бойду был необходим совет – он никак не мог добиться от Эрики определённости. Они занимались сексом, но при этом не встречались, не ходили на свидания, не занимались тем, чем обычно занимаются влюбленные парочки, и уж тем более – не признавались друг другу в чувствах. Да и сам Дерек устал от нытья Скотта и нравоучений Питера. 

В итоге вечером они втроём сидели у Бойда дома и пили аконитовую настойку, которую принёс с собой Дерек. Спустя час Альфа уже не улавливал ни нити, ни сути разговора, и не заметил, как с обсуждения бейсбола они резко перескочили на привлекательный зад Стилински. Дерек уже начал проклинать дядю Питера с его настойкой и очень надеялся, что, в силу своего возраста и неопытности, его беты напились сильнее него и даже не вспомнят этого разговора вовсе. Или хотя бы того, как Хейл ляпнул про аппетитную часть тела Стайлза... 

Спустя пять часов культурного времяпровождения, когда три оборотня переместились с кухни на крыльцо, Дерек достал телефон, открыл журнал вызовов и, не особо вглядываясь и вроде как помня, что недавно разговаривал с Корой, нажал на последний набранный номер.

– Забери меня, я у Бойда, – буркнул сестре Хейл.

И, не дожидаясь ласковых слов в ответ, нажал «отбой». 

* * *

 

Был час ночи, а Стайлз всё пытался найти хотя бы одну зацепку для поимки убийцы. Стилински хотел доказать отцу, что несмотря на то, что он только начал работать в участке, он уже способен заниматься чем-то более значительным, чем разбирать бумажки и выписывать штрафы. Плохо у него это получалось в школьное время, что ли? Он еще пять лет назад сталкивался с таким сверхъестественным дерьмом, что сейчас поймать обычного убийцу ему казалось чем-то настолько простым, насколько просто отнять леденец у младенца. Но в итоге всё оказалось сложнее, чем думал Стайлз вначале, – зацепок и улик не было никаких, от слова совсем. И он уже собирался всё бросить и пойти спать, как зазвонил телефон. Не посмотрев, кому это не спится в час ночи и не успев сказать что-либо, он услышал лишь: «Забери меня, я у Бойда», – произнесенное голосом, отдаленно похожим на голос Дерека, и последующие гудки. Стилински в недоумении уставился на экран телефона, где высветилось имя Альфы и время разговора длительностью в пять секунд, и смог выдавить из себя только: «Хейл, какого черта?!». Он хотел было перезвонить и сказать, что никуда не поедет, что он не нанимался в няньки к взрослому оборотню, но в конце концов передумал, решив, что вид пьяного в стельку Дерека Хейла стоит того, чтобы выползти из дома посреди ночи. Так что спустя каких-то пятнадцать минут Стайлз уже подъезжал к дому Вернона.

* * *

 

Увидев голубой джип вместо своей камаро и Кору, которая вдруг оказалась парнем и говорила мужским голосом, да и вообще, походила на Стайлза и пахла им же, Дерек решил, что отныне не возьмет ни капли аконитовой настойки в рот. Так как сын шерифа так и не превратился обратно в Кору, а джип волшебным образом не стал камаро, Хейл понял, что промахнулся, когда звонил сестре, и набрал хозяина самого привлекательного зада во всем Бикон-Хиллз. Что ж, он был совсем не против такого развития событий.

– Хейл, ну какого черта я должен забирать тебя, а не, допустим, Кора или дядюшка Питер?! – Стайлз продолжал сидеть в джипе, прекрасно зная, что Дерек услышит его и за километр. – Долго ты будешь там стоять? Или всё же наш грозный Альфа соблаговолит притащить свою задницу сюда и сесть в мой джип? Я спать хочу, Дерек.

– Хочу, чтобы твой прекрасный зад меня отсюда забрал и отвез домой. Желательно к тебе, – пробормотал оборотень, очень надеясь, что его не услышали ни сам Стайлз, ни его беты.

– В лофт или особняк? – спросил Стайлз, стоило Дереку сесть на пассажирское сидение.

– В лофте Кора, а в особняке Питер. Так что к тебе.

– С каких пор ты вызваниваешь в час ночи меня – цитирую: «непутевого мальчишку» – чтобы я забрал тебя пьяного и отвез к себе?! Я тебе в няньки не нанимался.

– Потому что я хочу обнимашек, – как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Дерек и прислонился лбом к окну.

– Прости, что? Либо у меня что-то со слухом, либо ты пьян, Хейл. А, ну да, ты же и правда пьян, – с тяжелым вздохом Стайлз завел машину и повез нерадивого Альфу к себе домой. – Проспишься на диване в гостиной.

– Ты такой гостеприимный, – не поворачивая головы, пробубнил Дерек. – И нет, я хочу обнимашек.

Стайлз решил сделать вид, что очень сосредоточен на дороге, а не пялится на оборотня.

* * *

 

– Нет, я сказал, ты будешь спать на диване в гостиной, а я – у себя в комнате, – Стайлз уже полчаса пытался уложить так и не начавшего трезветь Альфу. – Что вы пили, что ты до сих пор в стельку, Дерек?

– Я стёкл, как трёзвышко… И я хочу обнимашек, – оборотень схватил за локоть собиравшегося уходить Стилински и повалил его на себя.

– Хейл, волчара ты пьяная, пусти меня! – Стайлз пытался вырваться, но в итоге они оба скатились с дивана на пушистый белый ковер на полу…

– Не пущу, ты так сладко пахнешь, ты себе не представляешь, Стайлз… – Дерек зарылся носом в шею и чуть слышно выдохнул, от чего у «жертвы обнимашек» вся кожа покрылась мурашками.

– Д-дерек, ты пьян, отпусти, – Стайлз уже не особо пытался освободиться от объятий, но решил последний раз попробовать. И, конечно же, у него ничего не вышло – пришлось смириться и побыть «плюшевым медведем для обнимашек». Не то чтобы сам Стилински был против объятий, да ещё и с Дереком, просто… Хейл был пьян, понятно? И в конечном итоге мог списать всё на алкоголь вперемешку с аконитом и свалить в закат.

* * *

 

Проснулся Стайлз от яркого солнца, светившего прямо в глаза, спрятаться от которого можно было лишь уткнувшись в мужскую шею. Стайлз осторожно поднял голову и с удивлением понял, что лежит на Дереке сверху. Что было самым забавным в ситуации, так это переплетенные пальцы рук, которые не позволяли встать, не разбудив при этом Хейла.

– Ну чего ты ворочаешься, Стайлз? Дай поспать ещё хоть немного…

– Может ты меня хоть сейчас уже отпустишь? Ты вроде уже трезв и не «хочешь обнимашек», Дерек.

Но оборотень сделал всё в точности до наоборот – в мгновение ока перевернул их, оказавшись сверху, с удовольствием наблюдая за появившимся румянцем на щеках Стилински.

– Не пущу, я же это уже говорил вчера, – и в подтверждение своих слов легко коснулся губ Стайлза своими.

Может, Дерек вовсе не ошибочно набрал номер Стайлза этой ночью?


End file.
